


Meow Meow, Angel

by Pandakami



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a cat, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandakami/pseuds/Pandakami
Summary: What happens when a demon in cat form presents itself to a much in love angel? Only fluffly things !





	Meow Meow, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This silly thing came thanks to a [prompt](https://niceandaccurateprompts.tumblr.com/post/186783672483/cat-prompt) posted on Tumblr. Thank you for the inspiration [@niceandaccurateprompts](https://niceandaccurateprompts.tumblr.com/) !!  
All the love and gratitude to me lovely beta [Itherael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael), who encouraged me to write this and is always so open to hear and read my nonsense about this two dorks

“What on _Somebody’s_ sake have this mothefuckers done to me!?” the demon screams on his bedroom, but the only thing any other being could hear from that was a really high pitch meow. Crowley felt something strange when he woke up. Something seems… _hairier_ than yesterday. And when that sounds came to his hears, he _knew_ he was in some sort of a feline form.

Trying to understand how his new cat body works (being a snake does not help when you have to use a human vase, and makes it even worse when you have to use_ four fucking limbs_ to move around), he stumbled and fell off the bed. In the middle of the falling _<strike>pun intended</strike>_, an automatic reflex came to his spine and he took the ground on his four paws. “hum, who would’ve thought **that** was truth” he said to himself, feeling relieved that, in fact, _form shapes nature,_ and the instincts of his new body came within the use of it, even though there was a demon inside of the animal.

Crowley didn’t have a lot of mirrors on his flat, but one of them was slightly off his bed’s feet, just in front of his night table, so that’s why he couldn’t see himself before, but now he would. The vision was simultaneously delightful and terrifying. His ebony furriness with ginger points was long and soft to the touch, or so he presumed at the image the crystal gave him back. His eyes, as yellow as always, now _not so odd_ to the vessel they were attached to, had their pupils wide out of astonishment and anger. He was quite an adorable yet fierce specimen _if he can does said himself_, and he couldn’t put up his mind whether he liked it or not, even though he knew he should’ve been fuming in rage by now.

“Enjoying the view, you treacherous bastard?”. The voice of Hastur echoed from the living room, coming from the TV, scaring the ever living meow out of Crowley. Slowly but with the decision only a furious demon could have, he short the space between where he was and the source of the sound, meowing and hissing all the way down there. That was something snakes shared with cats: they became very much **_vocal_** when angry.

“Yeah, yeah, you are so full of anger” Dagon cried, almost falling for how much they were laughing at the scene Crowley was giving them. On the TV the show they were using was, of fucking course, some National Geographic’s bullshit. The demon kept meowing and hissing to the screen and thank Go-Sat-Somebody he could only do just that, because the blasphemies he was trying to express were far from allowed to be heard, even for demons such as them.

“You are going to be in that pitiful form for azzzz long azzzzz we wanted, you brat” Beelzebub’s growl was more of a challenge that a sentence “Now, be careful not to be li-“ but with a lower hiss, Crowley managed to shut down the device.

“So, I still have my demonic powers then” he thought. This eased him out just the right amount to figured out an idea. “Aziraphale! He could help me change out of this fluffy misery” he meowed and glanced at his plants, which had been observing the whole interaction and were rather _amused_ at this new creature, wondering how any mobile being other than their intimidating owner would _willingly_ come inside. He showed his canine to them, hissing a “_what you fuckers looking at_”, and they trembled in _new-yet-known_ fear, kind of sensing their owners in that ball of fur.

Since the Bentley was out of his possible transportations and he wasn’t having none of this, with other low hiss he materialised himself in one of his favourite spot on Azira’s bookshop, and one he felt he may enjoy in this new form: a rather antique armchair, just in front of the angel’s work desk. In there, he could meow himself until Aziraphale understood what the _ever-hating fuck_ were happening and, at the same time, look cute and have a lot of sunlight in him. What he didn’t expected was his beans feeling the soft sensation of a_ human lap_ under them. Of course, he couldn’t notice this if it wasn’t for the quite gasp the owner of said lap let slide from his mouth. Aziraphale was half sleep when he felt a weight on his thighs. Fixing his reading glasses, he glanced at quite a lovely feline, looking up to him from the load had been felt, with golden eyes, far too familiar. The stupor from waking up so fast made the angel don’t realise that eyes where, in fact, _way too familiar_.

“Why hello there, little one!” he murmured, combing Crowley’s back, making him purr without the demon even noticing or intended to. He turned around Azira’s lap a couple of time as he kneaded on that horrendous trousers he likes to wear so much, suddenly forgetting about everything but that gentle touch inside his fur. “Such a delightful creature, you are!” The angel felt his legs vibrating under his new friend, and a strange warm ran throw his spine upwards, landing on the top of his head and he swore he felt his halo went brighter because of it. He didn’t know how this little being could found its way inside his bookshop, but he encountered himself petting his new friend with such care and love, that he couldn’t help it but think about Crowley. “Ah~ my demon dearest” he sighed, and the cat softly meow at him, as if he knew the person he was talking about or, rather, _was_ the person the angel was talking about. “Oh? Isn’t your name by any chance Demon, now is it?” he asked, looking down with pure affection on his celestial eyes, making the demon both melted and scoffed.

Crowley meowed a little bit harder, trying to communicate with the angel, but failing miserably on this, letting himself go under the petting that hadn’t stop. He curled up on again on his own being, tighter than a normal cat (because once a serpent, _always a serpent_) and start purring again, almost hissing. “If it wasn’t, may as well now is” whispered the angel, and a collar miraculously appeared around the cat’s neck, as black as Crowley’s feathers (that, _funny enough_, were the same black as the cat’s fur), a nice silver plate attached to it, reading “Demon” in Aziraphale’s pristine calligraphy on a gold ink, very similar to Crowley’s (and Demon’s, _funny enough_) eyes color. “You remember me to quite a delightful being, you know?” Azira said to his <strike>_not so_</strike> new friend, who was oblivious under his soft and careful hands.

“Delightful and magnificent, that is” he continued, with a bittersweet tone. “So full of himself and mischievous, yet so sweet and soft”. Crowley lifted his tail, as a signal of protest.

“I’m not soft, and you know that angel!” he meowed between the purring, making the angel awed out of pure tenderness. “Don’t ‘awe’ me, angel! Help me get back my body, so I can-” but Aziraphale just heard oddly offended meows, tickled him fancier than he could imaging. The only other creature that made him this happy was a _not only sarcastically_ named demon.

“Oh Crowley~” he cried to the heavens “Why on Earth do you have to be so damn beautiful for a foul fiend such as yourself?” his words full of sorrow. “6000 holy years we’ve been knowing each other, and through out the whole thing, you always found a way, in ever single era, to made me fall for you”.

The sole image of that sent an electric spam on both of their spines. The cat purred at him, just for the scare of it all, going even closer to Aziraphale’s stomach. The cat closeness made the angel realise that he was, _or so he thought,_ talking to nobody. A chuckle escaped from his throat, because of both how ashamed he felt and the vibrating sounds the kitty was doing near his belly. He felt pity for himself, being a pathetic excuse for an angel, wanting Crowley in such hedonistic ways, not just once or twice here and there, but though out entire centuries. His eyes met the cat’s, who was purring and kneading on his lap, anxiously trying to comfort him. After Armagedon’t, he could’ve swore he felt a rush of, for lack of better words, second changes running between the two of them, but still couldn't make his mind around it.

“And yet, here I am, talking to this creature, so majestic yet so soft, such as you are,” Aziraphale murmured, looking up and thinking about the demon, “about how much you mean to me, because this is the closest I could ever fathom to say this kind of words”. Crowley suddenly grow silent, his glazed eyes looking directly at the angel. He sat on his posterior paws and let go a wimp growl as he posed one paw on Aziraphale’s belly, as an act of both purely curiosity and encouragement. “Well yes, my little Demon, that’s precisely what I said, you majestic little devil” he answered to the meow, softly, petting him between his fluffy ears, which made the demonic feline purr out of pure instinct, rubbing his head harder to that touch, elevating him a little bit “Oh, you would love to meet him, I assure you,” the angel continued, with a soft soothing tone “He is such a perfect creature, you see”. This words went out of the celestial being mouth like one of Crowley’s purrs, his chest full of love. “He has always been there for me” the angel chuckled “Saving me from the guillotine, from nazis” a long sigh escaped from his mouth, one that can only a being in love could exhaled “from myself most of the time”.

The demon was so flustered, he was rather glad about being a cat because, you see, _cats don’t get all red in the face_ because of an adorable dork such as his angel. Now, with both his front paws on Azira’s belly, he was trying to touch the angel’s face with his head, failing miserably, but drawing the attention of the angel’s eyes back to his. “And he would love to meet you too!” Aziraphale said, a little bit louder than before. “I know he loves all furry dark creatures of the Creation, and would never hurt you” An idea crossed the angel’s mind which made him giggled “I must warn you, he have the tendency of hissing at things he don’t understand or knows at first, but he wouldn’t hurt you in any capacity. Even if he doesn’t want to recognise it, he is, at heart, a good person”.

And were those words, the exact same ones that he said to him almost a week ago in a table at the Ritz, that made Crowley snapped out of his feline prison, leaving a much-flustered demon sitting on the laps of certain red-as-a-sunset angel.

“Hum-… hey angel” he whispered, both ashamed and expectant. Because he was trying to comfort the celestial being earlier, his arms were on a tight grip around Aziraphale’s waist, and when he noticed it, he tried to back up. “I-ah… I didn’t know you would use this chai-…”

But Aziraphale, growing even more red on the face that he was before, didn’t give him any space to go anywhere but closer. He was hugging Crowley ever so tightly one could ‘ve thought the demon was about to break, yet soft enough just so Crowley could understand how very much appreciated he was about all these sudden circumstances. With a quick move, he closed the distance between the both of them in a tender kiss, and he swore he could felt his halo grow even brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this silly thing. This is my first work here so Kudos and comments are much appreciated !


End file.
